User talk:Survivefan23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Survivefan23 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Waiyenoo111 (Talk) 23:20, September 23, 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. Comics If you have any idea's on comics or manga's go to http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_Comics_Wiki The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 18:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) hey wasssapppp thanks dude.I appreciate a lot what you said.Smallvilleantonio 23:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm putting photos here for Ben 10 Ultimate Rescue. Fish Face Hey. Can I make a page for Fish Face and the other new aliens in your series? Anyway, I think it's funny that you have a DNA sample of Minion! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] 18:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure , that is if your up to it. Here's what you should know about Minion, he is from the movie , Megamind. Fish Face is going to make his debut in Ben 10 Ultimate Rescue starting Monday. 03:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC)03:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Survivefan23 Original With some of your photos I see that you just put a logo on pictures. Could you please edit the photos a bit more so they are more original. It would help a lot thanks. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 14:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help on B10 Franklin. You really didnt need to do that but i appreciate the help. Ultimate alien 18:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Episode Titles I've seen the episode titles you put on 10: The Series page and could you back them up with a sumary or plot lines. Json1233 All That (Talk - Blog - ) 21:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll do my best. Survivefan23, 10:47, June 11,2011 Solar Streak Megazord/ Rail Racer I'm having issues with a new blog i did as it was blank. Here are the video's and a Photo(s) for the work. They Speak for themselfs! This is for the episode Roadblock! I had to redo because of the Memory on my computer ran out. The Porporse of this is to Compare and Contrast these two from each other! thumb|300px|right|Solar Streak Megazord Formation!thumb|300px|right|Rail Racer - Transformers Robots in Disguse ( R.I.D.) Re: Episode Titles I'm re-arranging some of your plot summaries. Good summaries to, i did Fun in the Sun, i still need some quotes, and other things, i have a villain idea of worm aliens attacking the beach, like the creatures from Tremors. I see your a Power Rangers fan, cool, I've been a fan since the Mighty Morphin era. Json1233 All That (Talk - Blog - ) 03:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply Why did you write a reply on the last newsletter template itself? Use the talk page, not the template. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 14:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Bonecrusher You are going to need to change the name of your alien "Bonecrusher" that's listed on Ben 10 Ultimate Rescue: Final Frontier. Omernoy already made up an alien with that name. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 20:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Two things 1. Add message to my TALK PAGE. 2. And sure. Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 07:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bonecrusher But still. Roads is watching yooooour . 21:51, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh Snap Crud, you're from ben10toys.net . Crud. --What the? I'm seeing diffrent colors. Strange... 03:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Survivefan23, I was just wondering if we could be friends because we both like Power Rangers and Ben 10. And plus, I'm new to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction so you can even be a guide for me. But if you don't like to be my friend, I won't mind. But remeber: this is only a suggestion, so don't take it that seriously. Okay, well tell me what you think soon. Bye! RenKrawler17 Transformers Fan Fiction Wiki I'm going to make a Fan Fiction Wiki For Transformers for people that have ideas for made up Series and Movies. Eatle 18:27, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Survivefan23 Please fill out your personality for BTFFI Part II before next week. But it only takes a minute. Thank you. -- Banned from Chat Than you for you support, you can now move back to Chaturn. -- Come back to Chaturn! I'll explain it there. When are you going to finish the crossover we started? Jrshipey (Talk - Blog - ) 16:49, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Surviverfan23 you agreed to co write part of my movie Ben 10 Battle Of The Ages I want you to write the second part. I have left you a begining. Your suposed to write that Paradox has given Ben a warning that Vilgax is coming and that Ben says he doesn't care and Psyphon attacks and captures Gwen and Kevin. Don't write about Ben's reaction to it. For questions write in the movie page comments Ben 10 and Generator rex are the best but Ben 10 is better says Shay 22:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Never mind what I said before. Ben 10 and Generator rex are the best but Ben 10 is better says Shay 15:01, January 1, 2012 (UTC)